


遠洋

by fallwhale



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallwhale/pseuds/fallwhale
Summary: 單親家庭的（金）因故認識了母親（裴）的下屬（康），藉由康的介入，進而修補兩人之間疏離的關係。
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

我不知道我還在期待什麼？已經習慣了不是嗎？我一直在等、始終在等。等到我已經不知道我在等待什麼了。她不會出現了。放棄吧。

來來去去的人們在我眼前經過，他們要去哪裡？不管去哪裡，總有地方可以去吧。不管去哪裡，那個地方都有人在等著吧。

「請問，裴小姐兩位的到了嗎？」

那個人喊了第三次了。都喊了三次了。她不會來了。走吧，別再等了。

「小姐，不好意思我們餐廳門口不能停車喔。」

「對不起，我找個人。找到就走。請問裴柱現裴小姐兩位的入座了嗎？」

我好不容易邁開的腳步，聽到她的名字被喊著後，我愣在原地。一回頭就看到陌生女人追問著服務員。

「請問是⋯⋯？」

「我找裴小姐的人，呃⋯⋯總之，請問她的人進去了嗎？」

「沒有人來。裴小姐的預約已經超過保留的時間了，剛剛我們這邊取消了訂位。」

我打量著眼前拿著手機左顧右盼的陌生女人。她身穿酒紅色西裝外套，黑褲的關係顯得她的腿修長而勻稱。整體身材中等偏瘦。

這個人是誰？我看過她嗎？

當我還在腦海裡搜尋這個人的時候，那個陌生女人好像發現我了。她看了手機、再看著我，又看了一眼手機，又看向我，像再確認什麼。她瞇起眼盯著我看，然後興奮地大步朝我走來。

還好妳還沒走。那陌生女人說。

我捉緊書包背帶，警覺地退了兩步。她從她包裡拿出小盒子，再從小盒子裡抽出一張名片遞給我。

康瑟琪。上面寫著康瑟琪。而左上角印著我熟悉到倒胃口的logo。

我抬起眼看著她。她的鳳眼因為笑著彎得都要看不到眼珠了，看起來不像是什麼壞人，直到她說出那討人厭的話。

「藝琳妳好，我是康瑟琪，裴總的部下。裴總有事走不開⋯⋯」

夠了。別再說了。我早就知道了，不用特地再跟我說一遍。妳們一個個都一樣，都只會說漂亮話。

「欸⋯⋯等等。」

「小姐，您的機車麻煩請您移走。」

「欸，好的。等等、等等我。我牽個車。」

誰理妳。

「妳要去哪裡？我陪妳。」

「不用。」

那個人牽著機車跟在我旁邊。滔滔不絕地繼續說著討人厭的話。

「⋯⋯總之，就是妳媽媽今天晚上要加班—」

夠了。我停下腳步瞪著她。

「加班？失約就失約，別說得那麼委屈。」

「別這樣，妳媽媽也是不得已的，她真的很想來—」

「她很想來？那她就要來啊！而不是隨隨便便找一個人來。妳跟那個女人說，她不想來藉口不要那麼多。」

「不是這樣的⋯⋯等等，不要那樣叫妳媽媽。」

煩不煩啊，這個人。

「我要怎樣叫那女人妳管不著。妳以為妳是誰啊？」

「啊，對不起。是我踰矩了。」  
看她被我懟在原地，我以為我能甩掉她了。可我一走，她又跟上來。像鞋底的口香糖，怎麼弄都弄不掉。

「妳要去哪裡？我送妳吧。」

「不、需、要。」

「我——」

「不要再跟著我了。」

「對不起。可是妳媽媽——」

「妳煩不煩啊，可不可以不要開口閉口都是那女人。」

「啊，對不起。欸，藝琳吶，別走那麼快。」

「別叫那麼親，我又不認識妳。」

這個人真的很煩。到底在堅持什麼？就算我搭上公車了，還騎在後面跟著。

下車之後，我瞪了她一眼，不理會她繼續走。走沒幾步我忍不住回頭看了一眼，她脫下安全帽掛在手把上，牽著車跟在我身後。看到我回頭就對著我笑。

笑什麼？有什麼好笑的。

離家裡還有一段路，我可不想讓她跟著我回去。我站定腳步又回頭看了她，她也停下，然後又對著我笑。

就這樣來來回回幾次，不知怎麼的，變成好像在玩123木頭人一樣。

這個人真的很奇怪。我又停下腳步回頭看她，這次從頭到腳仔細地打量她。撇除她說的話，看起來是不壞，兇了她，也只會道歉，跟之前那些人比起是有些不太一樣。

「妳為什麼要一直跟著我？」

她聽到我的語氣放軟了，她笑著彎起了眼，牽著車，像是溫馴惹人憐的小狗朝著我咚咚咚地小跑了過來。

「我答應妳媽媽說來陪妳的。」

「妳媽媽真的很抱歉，今天這個日子裡沒辦法陪妳。我不會要求妳一定要理解她，但⋯⋯至少不要拒絕她的心意，好嗎？」

可以不用理解她？

算了，隨便。早該習慣了不是嗎？

心意是吧？我就看看她多有心意。

「我要吃蛋糕。」

「好好好，我買給妳。妳等我一下，我停個車⋯⋯」

這個人不知道在興奮什麼，整張臉都要貼上冰櫃上了。

「哇、看起來都好好吃喔，藝琳妳要吃什麼？」

我站在一旁，瞥了她一眼，才跟著一起看冰櫃裡的切片蛋糕有什麼口味。十多種口味排列在冰櫃裡，藍莓芝士、愛戀草莓、提拉米蘇、黑森林⋯⋯。看起來，是都蠻好吃的。

「藝琳妳想好要吃什麼了嗎？」

她又問了。  
妳自己說要買給我的，就不要怪我不客氣了。

「這個、這個⋯⋯還有這個⋯⋯」

「好，請幫—」

「這三個不要，其他都要。」

如何？我看妳要怎麼辦。

我看著她的臉原本笑嘻嘻得準備結帳，聽完我的話臉都垮了，拿著鈔票的手還舉著，就這樣整個人凍在原地，像是擬真的蠟像。我翹起一邊的嘴角對著她露出勝利者的微笑。

她眨了眨眼，才醒了過來。那店員一直來回在我們之間掃視著不知所措。過沒多久，我看著她把鈔票塞回錢包裡，轉而拿起夾層上的卡，咬著牙對著店員硬擠出一個笑容說：「那就麻煩幫我包起來。」

我難得的打從心底感到愉悅。我腳步輕鬆地走去外頭等她。等到那個人提著兩大袋牛皮紙袋出來時，還對著我晃啊晃，又衝著我傻笑。

笑吧，妳就繼續笑吧。我是不會幫妳拿的。我邁開腳步往家的反方向走去，我決定多繞一點路，看那傻子還笑不笑得出來。

那個跟屁蟲傻愣地跟在我後頭走。似乎沒有察覺到什麼，我繼續走著。走了一段路後，她終於叫住我了。我回頭看她要說什麼。

她艱難地舉起左手，食指指著店家：「我買個海帶湯，等我一下。」

我站在原地等她，她把右手的紙袋移到左手，從她包裡拿出錢包，彆扭的姿勢顯示她的不方便，我沒有走過去幫她，只是一直看著這個人。

她不時回過頭確認我的位置，我就站在這裡看著這個人的身影。這個人明明不是我的誰，手上提的都是為我買的、等待的東西也是要買給我的。

為什麼？為什麼要做到這個地步？

反正一定是跟之前那些人一樣，為了討好那個女人來討好我，她是那個女人叫她來的，為了彌補我才來的。我不用感到罪惡感，該有罪惡感的不是我。對，沒錯。該有罪惡感的不是我。

她手上又多了一袋。向我走來。她說，對不起，讓妳等那麼久。我們走吧。

繞了夠遠了，我想回家了。我一聲不吭地走著，而她跟在我的身後。

我隨意的脫掉鞋子，打開燈，一手把書包仍在沙發上，那個人還在玄關磨蹭著。一臉好奇地用眼神掃視著。

「打擾了。」

我示意她把東西放在餐桌上，轉過身從櫥櫃拿出碗，不想在意她的掌心紅通通這件事。

我把海帶湯倒在碗裡，而她則從牛皮紙袋拿出一個個蛋糕在桌上排列成17的字樣。

「妳看，買到居然還能排字呢。」

她又在笑了，那個傻子。我不想回答她，我拿著湯匙喝起湯來。她坐在我對面，四處張望著。然後，她的肚子咕嚕咕嚕地叫起。我才想起這個人沒有吃晚餐。她尷尬地笑了一下。

真麻煩，這個人。我放下湯匙，打開冰箱拿出剩菜，放進微波爐裡，按下按鈕。那個人說：「不用麻煩了，我等會回去的時候再吃就好了。」

「再放就要壞了，反正她也不會回來吃。」

她不說話了。我坐回去喝我的湯，又恢復到這個家本來的樣子，吵雜地只有電器運作的聲音。  
  
  


那個人似乎很期待這個橋段，她收拾了桌上的碗盤，然後又慎重其事調整蛋糕的位置。她滿意地笑了笑，對著我說。

「藝琳，生日快樂。啊，差點忘記點蠟燭了。」

那個人好像在找什麼，翻了紙袋、又翻了她的包。

「妳家有打火機嗎？我忘記準備了。這樣就沒辦法許願了。」

許願？反正從來沒實現過。

「沒有。直接吃吧。」

我正想拿一塊蛋糕，她像反射般立即伸出手捉住我的手腕，她溫熱的體溫滲到我的身體裡。

「不行、不行，生日怎麼能不吹蠟燭許願呢？我出去買，妳等我一下，等等幫我開門喔。要幫我開門喔，不要偷吃喔。我很快就回來。」

她拿著錢包，噼哩啪啦地交代了一堆，開門出去了。

家裡又安靜了下來，又只剩下我一個人了。

風扇嗡嗡地運轉著，我又在等待了。我在等待什麼？那個人不知道什麼時候會回來？更別提她了。

她現在在做甚麼？不關我的事。

她什麼時候回來？不知道、不想知道。

“叮——叮——”

門鈴打斷我的思緒。我起身走到門前，眼睛對上貓眼，一個上氣不接下氣的人等著我開門。  
我退開一步，轉開門鎖拉內拉，那個人氣喘吁吁地說：「很快吧。」

我隨著她走回了餐桌，她脫掉她的西裝外套，隨意地擺在椅背上，她點起蠟燭，對著我唱起歌。

“祝妳生日快樂”

“祝妳生日快樂”

“祝親愛的藝琳兒”

“祝妳生日快樂”

「生日快樂，藝琳，許願吧。」

她拍了拍手，我看著她。她催促著我許願。

在排列成17字樣的小蛋糕堆裡，插著1和7的蠟燭。上面那兩團明亮、刺眼的火焰讓我想起那女人的雙眸。

「第一個願望，身體健康。」

「第二個願望，學業進步。」

第三個願望。我閉起眼，那女人的臉從一片黑暗中浮出。

我睜開眼，深吸一口氣。用力吹熄那兩團火焰。


	2. Chapter 2

我現在覺得讓她買這麼多蛋糕是自己找罪受，肚子好撐。

兩片蛋糕在我肚子裡等待消化，手邊還有一盤正在吃，更別提眼前那個完整的7。光看就反胃。

我推了一盤給坐在對面的人。

「吃。」

「欸？可以嗎？」

「你買的，有什麼好不可以的。」

「那⋯⋯我就不客氣了。」她笑得好像早預料到，就等著我開口。

我挖了一小塊放進口中慢慢咀嚼，朝她望去。她抬頭看見我在看她，又瞇著眼笑。這人好像只會笑。  
  
“🎵～～🎵～～”

被悶住的鈴聲響起，專心吃著蛋糕的人抬起頭，目光左右掃視著。停在一個方向後，她轉過來疑惑地看著無動於衷的我。

我慢悠悠地起身，走去客廳。等到打開書包時，鈴聲已經停了。未接來電不出意外是他的名字，我摁熄螢幕，回到位子上。

“🎵～～🎵～～”

亮著白光的手機，透出剛剛那個名字，刺眼著我的無所謂，我若無其事地繼續吃著。

「手機⋯⋯」

「不用接。」

「喔。」

放著它不管，總會有結束的時候。

我早已沒有期望，你也不要奢望了。  
  
“🎵～～🎵～～”

她眉頭蹙著比剛剛更深，一臉想說些什麼。我不理會她、更不想理打來的人。

「如果是裴總打來的話⋯⋯」

「不是她。」那女人連訊息都沒發來。

她釋然地鬆開眉頭，又馬上皺起眉，轉著那顆只會執行笑的動作的榆木腦袋，像是在思考著什麼。在想是誰打來的吧？

「是⋯⋯妳父親打來的嗎？」

我將手機推過去給她看，代替我的回答。

「不用接嗎？」她抬起頭說接著說。

「所以才不用接。」

她沒說甚麼，只是點點頭。又安靜下來了，只剩電器運轉的聲音，就連物體磨擦的聲音都顯得有些吵雜。我開始有些好奇，這個人會知道多少？肯定知道不少吧。

「欸，」我喚了她一聲，可突如其來想問，不知怎地竟有些說不口。我停頓了下來，而她則略微歪著頭等待我開口。「我們家的狀況，妳知道吧？」

「嗯，不過都是聽來的。」

「聽說了什麼？」

「單親⋯⋯」換她停頓著，像是琢磨著用詞般謹慎。再對上眼時，我卻只聽見她說——

「就這樣。」

「就這樣？」

「就這樣。」她再重覆了一次，以示她堅定的態度。

怎麼可能只有這樣。當我不知道茶水間八卦文化嗎？有多少人吹捧那女人的美貌，就有多少人躍躍欲試想要佔據她身旁的位置，也就有多少人在背地裡說嘴著。

啊——不想說她壞話是吧？妳在保護她。

「妳不可能只知道這樣。妳難道不好奇嗎？」我將身子探前，學著她那無害的笑容，對她示好。「妳有什麼想問的，我都可以跟妳說。」

沒有人可以抗拒的了，誰都想知道那女人更多。來吧，說出妳的願望、臣服妳的欲望。

我止不住笑意地等待她的回應，卻只見她收起臉上的溫吞。那冷冽的目光掃過來，如同匕首削開我的偽裝。淺淺一道像是失手割傷，緩緩冒著血的傷口，隱隱發痛但不致死。

「我知道那些都不是真的，這樣就夠了。」說完後，她起身走去水槽那，洗起碗盤。

我一時無言，沒有人拒絕過我的提議、沒有人不動心。她似乎變成另外一個人；一個毫不相干以至於毫不在意的人。

她是認真的？我不死心地追問背對我的她。

「妳怎麼知道哪些是真？哪些是假？妳相信的、妳看見的就是真的嗎？」

「跟她相處的感受告訴我的。」

哈？這人在跟我開玩笑嗎？跟她相處的感受告訴我的？通靈？還是心電感應？我可是一點都感受不到。

但又想到這個人是那女人的部下，她們待在一起的時間，可是比我多出很多。可即使如此，她怎麼就能這麼篤定？那女人是不可能跟她說的。那、那——

「妳今天到底為什麼要來？」

「我說過了吧。我是因為——」

「沒有一個部下會犧牲下班時間陪上司的女兒過生日。還騎機車追公車、甚至買了一堆吃也吃不完的蛋糕討好我。我明明說了不用但妳還是特地跑出去買打火機。妳莫名其妙當爛好人只為陪上司的女兒過生日？妳能說服妳自己，可我不信妳這套。」

「妳喜歡她。」對吧？

那個人停下動作。此刻失語得彷彿無人之境，就連呼吸的氣息都能擾亂她的思緒般。

遲遲沒有動作的她，放任水嘩啦啦地流。我不知道她的思緒漂流到哪去了。不過我也沒有多期待她的回答，反正我早有了答案。

「很噁心嗎？」

將水龍頭關掉後，她的肩膀沉下去幾分，稍早的鋒利及把握都隨著水流流往地下水道，那幽暗無光、無法透氣的地方。

噁心嗎？

午休發生的事突兀地在腦海閃過，以至於我的右臉頰有一小塊突然發燙了起來。柔軟的觸感、香甜的氣味，還有那句：我喜歡妳。

我趕緊搖頭把這畫面給強制切斷，不願再往下想。

有喜歡，就有期望；有期望，就會有傷害。明明已經看得到結果的關係，為什麼還要做這些事？為什麼還要喜歡下去？

「妳為什麼喜歡她？」

「那妳為什麼討厭她？」

「我先問妳的。」

即使背對著我，我還是聽見她有如羽毛的哼笑聲掃過我的質問。我已經不是小孩子了，不會像那流水般放任她去。

「她是結過婚的女人，不是那個⋯⋯妳知道我在說什麼。」

「我知道。」

「還離了婚，還有一個小孩。」

「我知道。」

「妳知道，那妳還喜歡她？」

她甩了甩碗盤上的水，然後瀝在架上。她打理好後轉過身，我沒看到我以往所見的輕浮、諂媚。而是以一種柔軟卻又堅定的身姿倚在槽邊，赤誠的眼光將我的咄咄逼人盡數退回。

「如果我能夠不喜歡我的喜歡，那妳可以不再討厭妳的討厭嗎？」

這個人⋯⋯跟那女人一樣討厭。

總是擺出溫柔的樣子試圖安撫，弄得好像是我的不對，再鬧小孩子脾氣，要是不乖就是不懂事。明明就是你們這些大人說話不算數，把小孩當作皮球踢來踢去，耍著我玩很開心嗎？

這麼討人厭的人，為甚麼總有那麼多人喜歡？

「妳根本就不知道她是怎麼樣的人！」我猛地站起對著她吼著。「妳不要以為我甚麼都不知道，妳公司其他人是怎麼說她的，說她上了上司的床才爬升那麼快——」

「別說了。」

「盡跟客戶搞曖昧，不擇手段拿到合約——」

「別說了。」

「為了工作她甚麼都做得出來——」

「我說，別說了！」她瞪紅著雙眼喝止我，反而讓我更想提高音量，一股腦地將怒氣全丟在她身上。

「她的眼裡只有工作，」她寧願加班，也不願回家；就算回家了，也還在工作。她跟客戶講電話的時間永遠和我說話的時間還要長。她看不見爸爸，爸爸去看別人了。我看著他們，沒有一個人看著我。「她的眼裡沒有妳、她的心裡沒有妳，妳為甚麼還要喜歡她？」

「為甚麼！為甚麼！為甚麼！」

為甚麼還喜歡她？

為甚麼還有期待？

從眼眶湧出來的水將我淹沒，我放棄呼吸、不再掙扎，想就這樣死去；死在那個陽光也無法涉及的場域。只要我不存在的話，大家都輕鬆了、我也輕鬆了。

我閉上眼，那女人的臉又從黑暗中浮出。

為甚麼？

為甚麼總是這樣？

在沉到海底之前，一身溫暖接住了我。


	3. Chapter 3

我看不見妳的臉，就當我在自言自語。

我總是想不明白，已經看得到結果的關係，為什麼還要喜歡下去？關係每一天都會變化，沒有什麼是不會變的。那些一家和樂融融團聚吃火鍋的廣告畫面也曾在家裡上演著，但從某一天起，好像被切換了頻道般，不知前因，我看著兩個熟悉的人突然爭著不為人知的堅持，所有的包容被劃上了底線，所有的愛意都設下了前提。兩人份的感情被開了熱點分享，第三者插足進來。

妳要跟爸爸還是媽媽？那個犯了錯的人討好地問我。我那時候是這麽小，是要我怎麼回答？但我想我是知道的，他們不能在一起了。廣告只有一分半啊，沒有人會想要看一個半小時的廣告，那會令人多麽的厭煩與不耐。認真思考後才發現那美好的想像是夢想的贗品。

起初我還很期待每個禮拜日和他碰面，他帶我去她沒有時間兌現的地方，帶我吃她不讓我吃的的速食，買那些只要我想要沒有不可以的玩具。他很好真的很好，就像終於開竅了。好到我忘了這是不斷灌輸美好憧憬的廣告。

在我有印象以來，我從沒看過那女人哭，他們吵架的時候沒有，在法庭上爭論的時候沒有，最後簽字的時候也沒有，就連我後來說我想跟爸爸一起住的時候也沒有。那天是她牽著我去的，我們約在家附近的公園，才到公園口我就看到爸爸坐在裡頭的長椅上，但我們並沒有進去，嚴格來說，是她不想進去，於是我只好等到爸爸轉頭看見我們。她把行李放在我腳邊蹲下來為我整理根本不需要整理的衣服，不斷地東拍西扯，一句話都沒說。爸爸靠近之前她就轉身走了。她不知道我看著她消失在那個轉角之後哭得有多大聲，就像她也不知道她讓我看見她那紅了的眼眶。

好笑的是，廣告的厲害之處，是讓人以為垃圾也可以回收。他——算了我不想提到他了，總之最後我從垃圾場跑回家。但我很害怕自己也是垃圾，不過愛的神奇之處就在於能夠將垃圾變得和黃金一樣珍貴，變得和她那紅了的眼眶那樣珍稀少見。這個家沒有廣告，多得是令人難以預料的人生劇情，只不過後來紅了眼眶的都好像是我了。

「那可能只是妳沒看見而已，」康瑟琪說。「很多時候那個當下並不允許她哭泣。」

被擁在懷裡的我爬起身看著康瑟琪，用那紅了不知道幾百次的眼眶盯著她看。 

「也許妳曾經想像、期待她可以不要那麽堅強，但當妳發現她的眼淚是如此沉重，其實妳根本難以承受。因為妳喜歡的人只要一滴眼淚就足以將妳淹沒。」接著康瑟琪抬起手將我臉上的淚水一一抹除。

「不過到時候妳千萬不要害怕、不要畏怯，擦掉她的眼淚，告訴她：我在這裡。」

如果我那時候轉過身，也許我能看見那雙紅了的眼眶。我整個晚上都在想著她，她的臉是那麼模糊，那雙眼睛卻是如此深刻。等到她的時候，我卻一動也不敢動得裝睡著，也許是不敢把我吵醒，才把話說得那麼輕聲細語、小心翼翼，也許正因為背對著才能把內心的話說出來。

「藝琳呀，生日快樂。」

「對不起，藝琳呀⋯⋯對不起，我的藝琳呀⋯⋯」

如果天上因為流星墜落而希望可以得以實現，那臉上因為淚水而劃開的軌跡，能否因此讓所有的錯誤得到原諒。

我在微亮的日光下，將她留置的禮物收到衣櫥的最角落，那裡堆放著這幾年來尚未化解的糾結。而我將被我皺爛的名片攤開來平擺在桌上，那充滿皺褶的名字就如同本人說話那樣彎來繞去的。今天昨天都很漫長，漫長到來不及消化就對著那名片放空了，後來不知道幾時幾分，我儲存了名片上那串數字在我的手機裡。


	4. Chapter 4

事後想想那天有些失控地說了太多。都怪那個康瑟琪，害我糊裡糊塗說了一堆，讓她知道太多事情。不過還好她也有把柄在我手上。我回絕了和朋友同行回家的邀約，理由是「有人會來接我」。雖然那個「有人」什麼都還不知道，但我知道她不會拒絕我的。

“喂？您好？”

“妳下班了嗎？載我回家。”

“誒？啊？？”

“來接妳喜歡的人的女兒下課。我在校門口等妳，妳若不來，我就跟她說。”

“欸？！等等——”

我很擅長等待。看似什麼也沒做的原地等待，但心思如陀螺般不斷地原地旋轉，轉呀轉的。直到那驅動它旋轉的期待消耗完後，我就會走出這個羅生門。

當康瑟琪狼狽又氣喘吁吁地來到我的面前時，除了驚訝甚至還感到驚喜，沒想到她真的來了，但轉念一想，驅動她來的是害怕秘密被揭穿，到底還是因為那女人的關係，並不是我。

坐在後座時，康瑟琪說得話都被風給吹散，那些來不及搶救的字眼都散落在風中，眼前的景色快得無法聚焦，回憶藉此過場到了小時候。她騎著腳踏車，龍頭的籃子載著書包，我在後面抱著她，很緊很緊。

「要抱好喔，」她說。「不然會掉下去。」

我總是希望那條路不要有盡頭，這樣什麼都不會改變。腳踩的風沒那麼猛烈迫於將我們離散，那些急於分享的瑣碎小事都興奮地透過如大聲公的音量從後頭喊著，跳格子般一件接著一件，卻沒有記憶她回了什麼話，我只是一直說著，想要把今天所有的一切都趕快告訴她。

「到了喔。」

只是當我緊抱著的背影回過頭，已經不是她了。

在電影裡，有萬能遙控器可以控制自己的人生，而我現在只需要按下一個鍵，就可以翻拍我曾經期待的、錯過的回憶。

康瑟琪，載我回家。

康瑟琪，我要去吃這家店。

今天想去看電影，康瑟琪妳去買票。

跑龍套熬久了，也能熬成名。

康瑟琪。這個在我人生裡出場率越來越頻繁的臨演。很好用、不回嘴、身兼數職也不喊累，既是司機也是負責付錢的，還充當攝影師留下側拍。既然康瑟琪想要拿下偷心賊，那我這個小霸王豈能手下留情。

只是我萬萬沒想到的是，我竟然會先因為她的關係先讓我陷入麻煩。

那句「我喜歡妳」，我忘了回覆。

我喜歡她，但不是她想要的喜歡。我們牽手，卻牽動了她的心，送她的巧克力不只甜了她的口也融化她的心。是我做錯了嗎？讓她誤會？或是她因誤判而過於期待。我沒有說話，只是一再迴避她的問題，我們無法承認自己的失誤，也許在愛裡面不該被稱為失誤，只是無法承受不被接受的羞愧，只好將那樣的心情轉嫁於他人之上，好讓自己好過些。

她問我，每天來接我下課的人是誰？不是姐姐，那是誰？

我和康瑟琪是朋友嗎？我只是一味地在利用她罷了，利用她的喜歡去換取注視。

「不是朋友，我們不是朋友。」

「那她是誰？為什麼每天都來接妳下課？不是姐姐、不是朋友，那她是誰？妳在騙我，我每次看到妳們相處起來就很有什麼，妳看到她之後整個人感覺都不一樣了妳知道嗎？」

不，我並不知道，我只能看見我缺少的，那樣的疼痛讓我無法分心再去關懷其他人。如果我像康瑟琪那樣，也許我就能看見並且理解她對我隱藏的那部分，也就會知道我自以為的友好，對他人來說可能其實是一種傷害。

我們的爭吵沒有結論，應該說她單方面的質問沒有等到我的回應，演化成咆哮引來旁人的注意。

像個現行犯被教官逮個正著，在押解去教官室的路上，教官問我們為什麼午休了還在哪裡？在講什麼？我依然沉默著，而她抽咽著說不出話。如果愛可以解釋、如果怨可以紓解，我們就不會相對無言以至於無解。

「若妳們堅持不開口，我就只好請來你們的家長看看能不能讓你們開口了。」


	5. Chapter 5

我第一次見她哭得這樣傷心，也是第一次不知道該如何面對她。淚水不斷從她眼眶湧出，怎麼抹都抹不乾。我想我能明白她的心情，被最信任的人背叛，輕信對方曾經給予的承諾，即使當下可能是隨口應付或者以為自己會在未來的某一天能夠兌現，不管是哪一種，對於聽者來說那已是無法收回的期待了。 

我真的不是故意的。 

那麼 **她** 也不是故意的吧？ 

此刻能夠挽回這個局面的方法唯有我答應她，但我不能，她應該也不會接受。我們之間的隔閡猶如相剋的磁鐵，嘗試靠近卻將彼此推得更遠。 

我和她相對而坐在教官室裡那沙發的兩頭，冰冷且遙遠如南極與北極。比起這個更加使我心煩的是待會要來的衝突。 

有一句話是這樣盛傳的：「當你真心渴望某件事，全宇宙都會聯合起來幫助你。」那麼反之，當你極力阻止事情變得更糟，全宇宙都會聯合起來欺負你。

為什麼她會在這裡？ 

那個最不該出現的那個人為什麼會在這裡？ 

可以說是這一切亂七八糟的始作俑者為什麼會出現在這裡？ 

康瑟琪妳為什麼會在這裡？ 

「藝琳還好嗎？發生什麼事了？」 

「妳、妳怎麼來了？」 

「裴總在停車，馬上就過來。別擔心。」 

不，妳到底在說什麼啊？ 

「我們去其他公司開會，結束後順道在外面吃飯，正要回去就接到電話了。」 

吃飯？居然還一起吃飯了。康瑟琪妳好樣的。 

「請問妳是⋯⋯？」 

教官走來問蹲在我身旁的康瑟琪，我還沒反應過來，狀況一個又一個緊接而來。 

「金藝琳！」 

幾乎是同時，我聽到那熟悉的叫喊就立刻拉過康瑟琪擋在我身前，那踩著高跟鞋蹬著整個走廊哐啷哐啷作響的人終於登場了，眼珠子亮得如漫畫主角公那誓死達到目標不輕言放棄的銳利眼光正朝我而來，幸好教官搶先一步詢問她的身份消減不少氣勢。當我劫後餘生地舒緩一口氣，就看見康瑟琪一臉彷彿看見救世主降臨的表情回頭欲安撫我焦躁的心情。 

「裴總來了，別擔心。她會解決好的。」 

我的臉色暗下幾分，即將被解決的可不只眼前這荒謬的情況⋯⋯為了讓我安心康瑟琪還把手搭上我的手背輕拍著，衝著我一臉過於天真又崇拜的神情。 

「妳是誰？妳到底是誰？」 

教官來不及問出口的問題，突如其來被她問出口後反而更加具有脅迫性，穿透事物的表面令人難以招架。 

康瑟琪這個名字並不重要，更重要的是她的身份。我想她是聽明白的，臉上始終保持著的天真神情終於有了裂縫，像那天倚在洗手台前無助的她。 

只是我想，我們並不能回答那些連我們自己都不知道答案的問題。 

她的音量讓教官重新注意到康瑟琪的存在，教官走來「禮貌」地請康瑟琪出去——如果妳不是金藝琳的家人，可能要麻煩妳離開。 

康瑟琪站起身誠懇地點點頭道歉馬上就要走，還沒站穩腳步的她的衣角就被我攥在手裡。 

「沒事，我在車上等。裴總在不用擔心。」康瑟琪她又笑著輕拍我的手背要我放心，隨即就轉身離去。

我們似乎得不斷透過疑問來審視自身存在的意義，可是意義更多時候卻是由他人來定義。

假如教官能夠觀影我和康瑟琪相處的時間，那他會知道趕走康瑟琪絕對是一個錯誤。 

也是直到那一瞬我才後知後覺。

妳是誰？ 

妳就在「我們」裡面。


	6. Chapter 6

  
那個吻被劃為一時青春的萌動與找尋，在期望愛與因其伴隨而來的傷害之後，我失去了一份友誼。 

我想和她說聲對不起，但那句對不起進到她耳裡會聽成其他意思。我嘗試把話說得明白，卻有種想劃清界線的意味。 

打翻人家手捧的真心，怎麼還能期待相好如初。 

那份炙熱的心意燒得彼此面目全非，已不忍目睹。

康瑟琪察覺到我的失落，為了讓我打起精神，在那之後找了一天硬是帶著我去遊樂園玩，但我認為她只是找到一個好藉口想要回味當兒童的感覺，不然那傢伙怎麼會玩得比我還興奮。

到底誰才是大人？ 

為什麼大人總想要返老還童，明明學生時代那麼多糟心事。 

當我放棄思考，雙手擺在空中，任由過山車左搖右晃。俯衝、爬升。前所未有的痛快向我襲擊。 

啊——啊——那些難以言喻的東西全被甩落在後頭，徒留兩個被風凌遲的瘋女人互相嘲笑彼此難堪的模樣。 

自由落體、海盜船、旋轉咖啡杯，那些令人不適卻又痛快的體驗一遍又一遍隨著尖叫聲將我們淨化為更清徹的人，或許該說是虛脫的人才是。 

直到最後一刻我們才肯坐上慢悠悠的摩天輪。 

可以乘坐四人的車廂，我們各佔據一邊，隨著遠離地平線，窗外那些平常得要抬頭看的高聳建築，現在小巧得如積木般可愛了。 

果然得要跳脫往常的視野，才能看見我們原本所不得見的，也才能趁此面對那些視而不見的。 

「康瑟琪妳為什麼要對我那麼好？是因為我是她女兒吧？」 

我一直都是知道的，小孩是父母的附屬品，但我也只是希望有人能夠看看我，即使那樣祈求的我也總是看著她。 

「我們的確是因為這樣才相遇的，但之後我認識妳了。對妳好，是因為妳值得為妳好。」

背著夕陽的康瑟琪我一時沒能看清她的表情，就連她的身形也模糊起來，我扭過頭看向外頭，死命眨著眼不讓濕潤我眼眶的水滴淋濕我的臉頰。 

「就算妳做了那麼多，我也不會替妳在她面前說好話的。」 

「啊？不用啊。我不是為了這樣才做這些事的。 

「若真要說的話，是我要謝謝妳呢。」 

「謝謝我？」 

「嗯，我能常常跟裴總說上話了，」康瑟琪起身換坐到我旁邊對著我笑。「因為有共通的話題。」 

「裴總進公司後就很忙，好不容易說上話卻都是為了公事，若還有點時間才會再寒暄幾句。

「妳生日那天⋯⋯裴總本來都到電梯口準備要走了。可是突然來電說是海外工廠出了事，那個據點是公司重點項目，裴總不能不在⋯⋯之後我給她送資料簡報，她一直低著頭，肩膀還不時微微抽動著，我才發現她哭了。 

「她說，今天是她女兒生日，很久之前就答應說好要一起吃飯，可是她又失約了，又要放妳一個人了。她不敢打電話給妳。她說，瑟琪呀，我該怎麼辦才好？ 

「我說，如果裴總妳不介意的話，我去陪她吧，雖然可能沒有什麼用處——」 

「的確沒有什麼用處。」 

「是吧，但是我想有個人能夠陪妳，然後可以讓妳知道，妳是被放在心上的那就好了。

「後來裴總每天會撥出一點時間來問我說妳學校怎麼樣了，我們聊了些什麼，我就給她看我們出去的照片，有時候她會提到以前的事，她就會翻手機給我看妳小時候的照片。 

「藝琳啊，還是妳小時候比較可愛。」 

欠揍。我一拳就往康瑟琪手臂招呼去。 

「雖然每天就短短不到幾分鐘的時間，但我還是很開心。」 

「都是講我的事又不是談戀愛。有什麼好開心的？」 

「開心啊！因為只有講到妳的時候，裴總臉上才會有情緒的起伏，快樂的、幸福的、難過的、失落的，都是她真實不偽裝的樣子。」 

啊，又是那個臉。 

「只有我看過喔。」 

「妳還真容易滿足。」

  
轉了一圈的摩天輪將我們帶回原點，但我們都已經不是原本的我們了。 

如果時間能夠重來，我得要回去什麼時候才能將一切修正，才能讓眼淚倒回去。 

「開心嗎？今天？」 

「還行。」 

「下次來玩也把裴總帶上吧。」 

「哼，她會有時間嗎？」 

「會的，一定會有的。」 

康瑟琪篤定的說著並拿出她的機車鑰匙。 

「走吧，我們回家。」

我們。 

回家。


	7. Chapter 7

  
如果時間能夠重來，我決定不要出生。 

至少不要出生在她的生命裡，也不要過會遇見康瑟琪的人生。 

這樣、這樣的話⋯⋯我才不會那麼討厭我自己。

  
“康瑟琪，很多人說我跟媽媽長得很像，妳覺得呢？“ 

“嗯⋯⋯有些角度蠻像的。“

“那我也可以吧。“ 

“嗯？可以什麼？“ 

“可以被妳愛。“

  
“妳——藝琳妳在做什麼？ 

“不要這樣！ 

“金藝琳、金藝琳！“

  
我在做什麼？我在想什麼？我也只是想要被那樣專注的眼神凝視著；只容得下一個人的眼神，只看著我。光是看著就會不自覺地傻笑，在那個瞬間會使她忘卻一切。我想成為那樣的存在。 

我曾經是那樣的存在。 

看看我吧。 

即使我和那個女人如此相像，即使我只是那個女人的贋品。 

看看我吧。

  
“妳們在做什麼？ 

“裴、裴總。不是那樣的——請聽我解釋。“ 

“妳先去外面。“ 

“裴總——“ 

“讓我跟我女兒說一下話。“

  
妳終於看我了。即使混合錯愕與失望，但妳終於看著我了。 

妳不用擔心喔，我們之間什麼都沒有。康瑟琪是只看著妳的傻子，因為喜歡妳，所以也跟著照顧妳的女兒。 

而我也是傻子，為了這一眼，我付出了代價。

  
“裴總，不是那樣的，那個⋯⋯我沒有那個意思。我——“ 

“我知道。“ 

“不！妳不知道。我、我——“ 

“康瑟琪不要說。 

“真的很謝謝妳這麼照顧藝琳，真的，謝謝妳。“ 

“裴總，我——“ 

“很晚了，妳該走了。“ 

“裴總我對藝琳真的沒有那個意思，我喜歡——“ 

“康瑟琪！ 

“妳走吧。“

  
如果時間能夠重來，我決定不要出生。 

至少不要出生在她的生命裡，也不要過會遇見康瑟琪的人生。 

這樣、這樣的話⋯⋯我才不會看見她的眼淚。

事情應該要很簡單，不過是回到沒有康瑟琪的日子而已，那樣的日子我度過了好幾年還不是活得好好的，不是嗎？ 

時間回到那時候，但我的記憶沒有，情感也沒有。它們停留在那一天沒有走出來，不斷地盤旋，即使疲累不堪卻還是盤旋著，盼望那個人出現後得以降落在她溫暖的懷抱裡。

“瑟琪是真心對妳好，妳要好好跟人家道歉。” 

我知道的，她的眼神、她的表情騙不了人，就算我只是被分到百分之一的心意，我也能感受到。 

正因為她是那麼真誠，以至於我的道歉需要慎重到不斷審視自己、謹慎地挑選詞彙去表達我內心的歉意，才拖著遲遲沒有和她聯絡。不，不是這樣的，我只是膽小、我只是害怕，對於那樣的傷害我怯於承擔後果，只是逃避，選擇緘口，奢望她會像以前那樣跑來跟我說：「沒事啦，我知道妳在開玩笑。」然後把這樣的傷害如抹去眼淚般毫不留情的抹除。

惡劣。這樣惡劣的我應得報應。 

是我活該，看到那封辭職的簽呈出現在她桌上時，才驚覺為時已晚。 

是我活該，活該被漫長的響鈴折磨，遲遲等不到她的聲音。 

是我活該，這樣惡劣的我應得報應。 

我失去了我的好朋友、失去了康瑟琪，就連她也要失去了。 

在她倒下的那剎那，我知道這是上天對我一直以來的蠻橫最諷刺的懲罰。 

可是能不能再給惡劣的我一次機會。 

請看在這樣惡劣的人也有哭泣、手足無措的時候，請在嘲笑我之後給我一次機會，讓我再次聽見她的聲音。拜託。

接電話，拜託妳接電話。 

對不起、對不起。拜託妳接電話。拜託、拜託⋯⋯

「喂。」 

「康瑟琪！媽媽、媽媽昏倒了，一動也不動怎麼叫都沒有反應，怎麼辦、怎麼辦？」

「昏倒？藝琳吶，別慌，打電話叫救護車了嗎？」 

「還、還沒⋯⋯」 

「好，等等掛電話馬上就打喔。我馬上到、馬上就到。」

在我不認識妳之前，我只希望妳離我越遠越好，那時候的妳像跟屁蟲般騎在公車後頭，我在心裡用盡惡毒的詞彙來詛咒妳。 

現在，沒辦法上救護車的妳騎在後頭跟著，越來越小、越來越小，最後卡在等紅燈的車陣裡。我只希望妳不要因為著急而搶快，妳要平安，妳還要聽我對妳說聲對不起。

「對不起、對不起、對不起。妳明明對我那麼好，我卻那樣對妳。利用妳只為了讓我自己好過一點，害妳、害妳和媽媽⋯⋯我真的不是故意的，我只是想要有人看看我，只看著我、只愛著我。我只是、只是想要有人能夠陪我⋯⋯我想要妳陪我，想要媽媽看我⋯⋯像以前一樣。像以前一樣和我說說話吧⋯⋯對不起、對不起⋯⋯」 

盤旋已久的心意與歉意潰堤之後源源不絕向康瑟琪而去，說出的話語遠遠與我內心想要表述的都還不夠，我希望還能透過眼淚能把那些難以言喻的心情填補上，更希望能夠藉著失而復得的懷抱，緊緊的、萬無一失的，將我的心意都傳達給她。 

「因為愛得很深，所以難過起來就更加難受，受不住的時候就想逃避，最後扭曲成自己也不認得的模樣。明明是愛著的，但說出口、做出來的卻都傷害到對方。 

「妳要相信，妳是被愛著的，很深很深。從現在開始試著理解她的愛有距離，但那樣的距離裡面不是疏離，而是考量，那些我們目光觸及不到的地方，她都在為妳的未來做打算，為此她犧牲了現在和過去那些時光。只要妳理解了就能感受得到。」 

「還來得及嗎？」我抬起頭看向康瑟琪。 

「當然。」 

「那妳也能原諒我嗎？」 

即使眼睛哭得腫脹我也沒漏掉康瑟琪臉上幾秒間的表情變化，驚愕，遲疑，盤算。 

「我可以說不行嗎？」 

「不行！」 

我知道妳原諒我了，上揚的嘴角洩漏妳的蹩腳演技，眼裡帶著笑意就和之前一樣。 

沒關係，像我這樣蠻橫又惡劣的人就讓妳調笑我一次，因為我要繼續纏著妳了。 

「還有妳不要辭職。」 

「裴總還沒簽字，我想走也走不了。」 

「我回去就把它給撕了，妳想都別想。」

別想著要跑。拿走我們的心就要負起責任。  
  


  
  



	8. Chapter 8

我啊，一直都期待妳能看看我，可是我卻從來沒有好好看著妳。 

始終平行的時間線因為妳昏倒了才傾斜交錯在一塊，像這樣兩個人待在同一個空間的時候還真是少之又少。我們失去的時間太多、太多了，多到得要用往後的時間加倍奉還才行。 

「還好嗎？」 

「我怎麼⋯⋯會在這裏？」 

「妳不記得了嗎？」 

媽媽接過我遞給她的水杯輕搖著頭。 

「妳昨天晚上昏倒了，醫生說可能是過勞。要等檢查報告出來才能確定，不過妳現在狀況穩定也可以回家休息也沒關係。啊，還有妳別想著工作，今天好好休息，康瑟琪幫妳去跟公司請假了。」 

「妳呢，今天要上課吧？」 

「我叫康瑟琪幫我簽假單，妳都這樣了，康瑟琪要上班，又沒有人顧妳，我還去上課？

「妳餓不餓？要不要吃點東西？康瑟琪有買粥。」 

「瑟琪呀，一直麻煩她了。」 

「那個傻子樂意的很。啊對，我還得跟她說妳醒了，免得她一直來吵我。」我點開和那個煩人精的聊天頁面給媽媽看。「妳看。」

**醒了嗎？**

**醒了嗎？**

**還沒醒嗎？**

**醒了一定跟我說喔、一定喔！**

**要馬上喔！**

**啊～我根本坐不住，還是我也請假好了？！**

**還沒醒嗎？( ; _ ; )**

「她上班不認真，扣她薪水。」 

「妳們感情真的很好。」 

「誰跟她感情好，那個討厭鬼。又傻又呆又愛黏人，開口閉口都是妳。最討厭了。」

**煩死了妳，醒了啦。還順便跟她說妳上班不認真，叫她扣妳薪水。** 康瑟琪一收到我的訊息馬上已讀，接著開始一連串訊息轟炸，這傢伙一定用電腦回覆，不然訊息怎麼可能跑得那麼快，我只能不斷向上滑挑幾個要緊的訊息轉述。 

「康瑟琪說她要早退待會直接過來，妳有想吃什麼嗎？」 

「她不是有買粥嗎，吃那個就好。」 

「但那個都冷了吧，沒關係我叫她重買。 

「如果等等醫生來，妳身體沒事的話我們就辦退院，在家休息也比較舒服。」 

我沒有聽到媽媽的回覆，我想這樣安排也比較好。康瑟琪的訊息不斷進來，雖然沒像剛剛發得那麼快但依舊很緊密，她決定要坐計程車過來，我讓她在醫院附近買點熱呼呼的食物。正想問媽媽要不要吃點什麼，我一抬頭就碰到朝我伸來的手，像小時候愛惜我那樣摸著我的頭。 

而我真的、真的討厭看見她的眼淚，因為那也會讓我想要哭。 

「我的藝琳什麼時候已經長得那麼大了？」 

「突然得說什麼呢？」 

「一直工作都沒辦法陪著妳，對不起。」 

「該說對不起的不是妳，」 

是我。 

是我放任自己不斷陷入哀怨的情緒裡，將自己加劇的悲傷通通怪罪到妳身上。現在的我已經知道——「我才是那個該說對不起的人。」 

「而且我已經長大了沒有關係了，妳不要再介意了。」 

我明白妳眼裡的酸澀從何而來，就讓我抹去妳的眼淚，我會為此負起責任。

「人就算長大，有人陪還是好的。」 

「那妳呢？誰來陪妳？ 

「之前那些追求妳的人，我一個都不喜歡⋯⋯ 

「如果、如果是康瑟琪的話⋯⋯我勉勉強強可以接受，那傻子好使喚。」 

媽媽搖頭。 

「是因為她是女生嗎？」 

媽媽沒有回答，我暗忖她的心意早在遲疑的瞬間就顯現出來，或者在更早之前，在我犯錯的那天把差點對她告白的康瑟琪趕走之後的淚水裡流露。 

「我已經失敗過一次了，連女兒都沒時間陪還談什麼戀愛呢？ 

「她還年輕，給不了許諾就不要耽誤她。」 

「康瑟琪不會介意的。」 

「總有一天會的。我跟妳爸就是這樣分開的。」 

不會的。康瑟琪跟那個人才不一樣。不會的。 

「那傻子不會勉強人，明明吃虧了也不會拒絕，得不到回報還是付出著，一心一意地只會替別人著想。 

「我不是說妳非得一定要跟她在一起，那是妳們之間的事。只是⋯⋯她沒有讓我失望過。」

「我知道了。」 

康瑟琪進到病房時，我看向她但康瑟琪眼裡沒有我，媽媽也是。 

我看著她們，她們沒有一個人看著我。我不介意—— 

她來了，使我們更加完整。  
  



	9. Chapter 9

  
的確像是和好如初，但也有了變化。我不再那麼頻繁使喚康瑟琪，她開始學會婉拒我的邀約，理由是加班，我想她可能忘了「加班」是我最厭惡的詞彙，不過我沒辦法對她生氣，她只是希望有個藉口像是「夜歸一個人不安全」、「既然一起下班就順路一起走吧」，只為了送她的上司到家門樓下。 

起初她們說沒幾句就會分別，但日子久了，等到我要睡前都還沒能見到媽媽踏入家門。現在我會在客廳為夜歸的家人留一盞燈，然後繞去陽台偷瞄樓下那兩個人。 

康瑟琪曾經說過媽媽在公司總是很忙，依我看來下班之後的她也不得閒，似乎上班沒時間說到的話都趁此良機促膝長談了。但願妳們談的不是公事，若真的是的話⋯⋯我的志向恐怕要改當啃老族了。

升上高三之後，我就沒時間再理會那兩個人了，反正放著她們不管她們也會自己看著辦。我嘗試努力將自己提升到志願系所的門檻分數，那實在不容易，熬過昏天暗地埋頭苦讀的日子，雖然最後沒能如願，但還好低空飛過進了第二個想去的大學。而我還是不要臉的向康瑟琪凹一頓大餐，她起初面有難色，眼珠子轉呀轉地卻爽快答應下來，不過作為交換條件是餐廳讓她選，我只顧開心又佔到一次便宜，沒多想就隨她安排。直到約定好的那天她帶我來到餐廳時，我想著這傢伙是在報復我吧，竟膽敢帶我來媽媽失約的那家餐廳。 

服務人員詢問她是否有訂位。 

她說有，康小姐三位。 

在未來的某一天，雖然不是我所期待的那天，但曾經做出承諾的人終究完成她的諾言。 

恍惚之間我還聽見康瑟琪在我一旁催促我。 

「快來，裴總等很久了。」

生命中短暫的欣喜本就難以留存，也會因為時間而逐漸消淡，好在人類發明了照相技術得以保存剎那間的笑顏，在我們觀看的同時能夠再次回味當初的悸動。 

康瑟琪的手機就扮演著見證歷史的重要工具，從前向她討要總是不避嫌的遞給我隨我觀看，現在她可小心翼翼地捧著，說些不著邊際的話就試圖把我打發掉，是怕我從歷史的長河裡撈出什麼不得我見的東西吧。 

印象中這人一直和「精明」這詞掛不上鉤，在這一來一往間，從某一次聚會開始康瑟琪改拿起底片機，機靈地推遲我的央求。但不得不說從顯影劑打撈起的回憶特別鮮明好看，美得讓人值得等待，也令人更加認真凝視每一個瞬間。尤其是像畢業典禮這重大的日子，說什麼也要當個膠卷富人大肆揮霍。我原本要和康瑟琪借用底片機，但她說她可以來幫我拍照，我回說不用那麼大費周章特地請假過來，只是個畢業典禮而已。但康瑟琪兩手一揮堅持她的想法，我忘了她是連生日蠟燭都不能省略的人，自然是無法說服她。 

媽媽之前因為工作的關係幾乎沒能出席，這次我也沒有特別和她提起這件事。表面上看似體諒她的忙碌，再往心裡去說穿了也只是害怕再被拒絕一次。 

去參加畢業典禮那天媽媽照常出門上班去了，昨天還提早買筆記型電腦當作我的畢業禮物，我以為那就是所有了，可當她捧著花和康瑟琪走在一塊出現在我面前時，那是任何物質帶來的喜悅都比擬不上的。 

我沈浸花卉帶來的芬芳，全然忘我迷失在這幸福的氛圍，在一旁的康瑟琪則透過觀景窗記錄這一切。 

多美好，此刻是如此地無可挑剔，美好到以為所有罪過終將得到原諒，誤會都獲得平反。但蜇伏的過往卻在讓人放下戒備的時候捲土重來，那從億萬光年之外傳過來的聲音，是多麼地沙啞，熟悉的令人厭惡。 

「柱現？」 

我們不約而同往那聲源望去。 

「沒想到妳也來了。」 

媽媽和我僵在原地，誰也沒料到他會出現，即使他的身份使他出現的理由極為正當，但我們之間牽連的也只剩下血緣而已。 

在小時候被我喚作爸爸的人從康瑟琪身邊經過，一點也沒察覺此刻的氛圍因他的出現降到冰點，更不會留意到康瑟琪臉色難堪得將頭撇開裝作路人般走遠了，她肯定不想看見這「一家團圓」的「溫馨」場面，那背對我們的身影說有多難受就讓人多心疼。 

「藝琳，畢業快樂。」 

那男人伸出手上的花就想塞給我，我只是一動也不動地臭著臉瞪著他，抱持著微薄的希望他能知難而退。興許是媽媽怕場面過於難堪也為留給那個男人一點顏面，在他縮手前媽媽代替我接過他的「祝福」。 

可他嚐到點甜頭後竟不知好歹妄想要的更多。 

「好久沒見了還好有趕上。典禮要開始了吧？或許晚點等藝琳典禮結束我們可以一起吃個飯，聊聊——」 

「沒那個必要。」 

「我知道之前都是我做錯了，所以爸爸今天來想說——」 

「不用！」我惡狠狠地咬牙切齒地拒絕。「都這麼久了你——」 

媽媽突如抓著我的臂膀暗示我不要讓眼前的態勢越演越糟，我深吸深吐一口氣試著擠出一些笑容施捨那個男人最後一點耐心。 

「都這麼久了你還惦記著，真的很謝謝你。」媽媽聽我口氣親和許多便鬆開了手，而眼前的男人也因為我的示好也鬆了一口氣。他還想說點什麼，可我沒等他，徑直轉身往康瑟琪去。為了眼前這個男人我曾丟失一道身影，我嚐到苦果也付出了慘痛代價，如今我不願再因為這個男人放手愛我的人及我想去愛的。 

牽回康瑟琪的路上，男人困惑不已，在他轉動腦袋試著理解康瑟琪是誰的時候，我示意媽媽手上的花和我的調換，藉由男人送的花獻上我對他僅剩的禮貌，從此兩不相欠。 

「謝謝你今天過來。」 

緣份已盡就不要再勉強彼此了，那些緊緊捉著不放的過去都放下吧。 

我挽起媽媽的手，將牽著康瑟琪的手握得更緊。 

「但以後別來了。我們很好。」

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

  
上了大學之後，由於是就讀外地的學校，外宿的我每逢假日才回家一趟，但後來發現這交通費累積下來也是筆不小的開銷，所以漸漸地久久才回去露個面。 

說來有趣，每次回去我都有不小的發現，像是玩找不同的遊戲，但更多時刻更像是偵探遊戲，透過家裡新增添的東西來推論她們之間的進度到哪了。我第一次在衛浴間撞見那支從未謀面的牙刷，我就在想到底是某人忘了收，還是某人故意留下來讓我心裡有個底。 

不過即使我沒回家也能嗅到戀愛的臭酸味，撇除晚上打給媽媽或是康瑟琪不是沒接就是通話中之外，康瑟琪時不時就假藉「怕女兒思母親之苦」的名義行「炫耀女友」之實，用照片洗我眼睛，還不忘附上一句——妳看，妳媽很帥氣吧。 

這不是炫耀，什麼才是炫耀。酸個兩句康瑟琪就回說「怕妳想媽媽嘛」，言語交鋒到最後話題又落到「我這禮拜不回去」，雖然康瑟琪總會丟傷心難過的貼圖過來，但我想她心裡很是開心又有一個完整的假期可以和她的裴總一起度過。 

為了打壓康瑟琪日漸猖狂的態度，只要她又傳「裴總好帥」、「裴總好可愛」的相片來，我二話不說先截圖傳給母親大人，人證物證都有，也有時間紀錄能夠證明她上班時間開小差，最後我再補刀說：妳女友粉上班不認真，扣她薪水。 

薪水有沒有扣我是不知道，但情況不見好轉，情勢反倒更偏向康瑟琪去。 

對於媽媽和康瑟琪之間的關係，我是不反對但我們三個人之間從未認真論及過這件事，在媽媽出院之後我始終秉持著默認且縱容的態度就此度過很長的時間。 

嘴上說是這樣說，但實際看到的瞬間仍是震撼得說不出話來。 

往常要回家前我都會先通知媽媽或是康瑟琪，但那次事出突然，那陣子正值情緒低落想要轉換心情，誰也沒通知就坐了夜車回去。在天際微明的時候打開家門，我還以為是遭小偷了。

玄關四散的高跟鞋和皮鞋擺明就是急急忙忙脫落的樣子，再往前走，原本會被好好掛起的西裝外套卻被丟在地上，就連公事包也落在沙發角邊，我愣在原地看著滿地的不堪如同童話故事裡的麵包屑般指向母親的房間，我瞬時明白了一切。此時我猶豫著該轉身搭最早的車回去還是假裝什麼都沒看到回自己的房間倒頭睡時，頭髮亂糟糟，身上只穿扣著三兩個鈕扣的襯衫的康瑟琪打著哈欠，一臉睡意朦朧的樣子從麵包屑的盡頭走出來。 

欲醒欲睡的康瑟琪從一場美夢遁入現實還不太清明，看見我此時此刻居然在家，不停地揉著眼睛，眨著眼想要確認我的真實性。直到她終於反應過來接受這現實的衝擊，她慌忙抓起地上的西裝外套攏在身前，結結巴巴地開口向我解釋眼前的來龍去脈。 

「那個⋯⋯聽我解釋⋯⋯最近完結一個項目，部門去聚餐慶祝，柱——啊，裴、裴總她因為開心多喝了點酒，不能開車，所以我送她回來，然後、然後⋯⋯」 

「妳趁人之危？」 

「不是！我沒有！是——」 

「瑟琪呀——」 

要不是我知道房裡的女人是我的母親，不然我還以為康瑟琪從哪拐來個女孩竟然這樣甜膩得叫喚她的名字。 

真是不誇張，立刻雞皮疙瘩從腳竄上了頭頂，像被硬塞了檸檬，我臉都皺成一塊。早知道就不該猶豫，走為上策的。我揮手指示康瑟琪進房去，就怕媽媽等不到人而追了出來，那畫面我實在不敢想像，趕緊走回玄關穿鞋就要走，可康瑟琪卻仍抱著西裝外套跟在我身後嘟嚷著問我怎麼突然回來了、又怎麼要走了。 

我回頭望向那抱著西裝外套的康瑟琪仍一臉睡意，說是呆也是呆，要說可愛也不是不行，只是想到媽媽要交代給這樣的人，實在⋯⋯有點擔心。 

「好好照顧我媽，妳敢讓她哭妳就完蛋了。」 

康瑟琪頓了下，隨即搗鼓著頭。

在她目送下我離開家去搭最早一班車回學校去。我就像一陣狂風來得急走得也快，很多話在勢頭上沒說到的，等到激動心情退去似乎也覺得沒必要再多說。 

搭上車後我點開康瑟琪傳來的訊息，暗想著這人真多事，不過藉著這齣像是荒唐的捉奸鬧劇，心情因此愉悅不少，昨晚糟糕的思緒彷彿是假的一樣。隨著巴士晃動的幅度，我閉上眼想著和家人報平安這件事竟是如此微小卻具有影響力。那讓懸著的一顆心安穩地躺進言語賦予的柔軟裡。

「到宿舍後跟我說一聲。」 

知道啦，會跟妳說的。

  
多年以後我終於將衣櫃最角落那些包裝完好如初的禮物一一拿出拆開檢視。 

它們將我圍繞，此刻我像是抓週的幼童，我看著它們，而它們期盼成為我生命中最深刻的祝福，此刻我終能與過去每個年歲的自己和解，這些物質所乘載的情思都將內心坑坑疤疤給修補圓滑，我將它們留在原地起身往外走去，外頭那件禮物是現在的我最需要，也是媽媽送給我最好而我最喜歡的。 

從今以後我要開始習慣這兩個人的身影無時無刻地穿梭在我生活裡頭，重新學習三個人一起生活，也要試著無視她們之間旁若無人的視線，更要勇於撒鹽來中和這過於甜膩的氣氛。

「康瑟琪，妳不要在這礙事了，出去。」 

「別那麼說嘛，壽星就是要好好坐著等啊。」 

「等？等妳弄完我就要餓死了。出去、出去。」 

「姐姐⋯⋯」 

「壽星最大，聽話。」 

可惜作為人類可以選擇不去看，卻忘了畫面也有可能透過聲音在腦袋中浮現。我對著空氣翻了個大白眼，雖然的確是我把康瑟琪從廚房趕出去，但內心仍指責她竟輕易地就被一個吻給軟化立場。我一臉厭惡地轉過頭去看那個不害臊的人還能神態自若地熬著海帶湯。

算了，壽星大人有大量放過妳這次，就不跟妳計較妳這泛紅的耳尖是怎麼一回事。

年紀排行第二，地位卻是最低的康瑟琪自從被趕出廚房之後沒有事可做，她只好一屁股坐在沙發上，拿起擱在一旁的包包，再次清點晚點出門會用到的東西——錢包帶了，鑰匙有了，相機⋯⋯電量充足，還有遊樂園門票⋯⋯一、二、三，三張ok。 

檢查完畢後康瑟琪將羅列在桌上的東西一一放回包包裡。在把相機收回前，康瑟琪把相機舉到眼前，將觀景窗裡的身影永遠映進底片裡。 

「瑟琪，過來嚐味道。」 

「好！」 

被叫喚的康瑟琪終於能夠發揮作用，她隨手將相機擱在桌上，走進那幅兩個人的畫面裡。

  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
